1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refined holder structure, and more particularly to a refined holder structure for an electric equipment which has a socket with an extended line directly mounted thereon so as to achieve a purpose of conveniently supplying the power to the electric equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As December comes, Christmas is mostly expected by everyone. All households without exception will arrange the Christmas tree inside or outside the house for increasing the holiday atmosphere. Furthermore, for shining the Christmas tree, people always decorate the tree through surrounding the Christmas light decorations or hanging the decorations thereon. However, it has to rely on the power supply so that the light can be illuminated and the tree can be own a splendid appearance at night. Therefore, in order to make the light decorations to illuminate, people always seek the assistance of the socket with an extended line to supply the power to the light decorations or other electronic equipments on the tree.
However, it appears that the socket with an extended line is not always available at any time, and if being short of the assistance of the socket with the extended line, the light decorations will lose the original effect thereof. Consequently, it is an emergency to design a holder having a socket with an extended line mounted thereon for positioning the Christmas tree.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a refined holder structure through wholehearted experience and research.